Hwang Minhyun
by Hime Karuru
Summary: (All x Minhyun) hanya berisi secuil kisah sepuluh member Wanna One dengan Hwang Minhyun. (karena kena writer's block Hime untuk sementara belum bisa melanjutkan dua ff Hime di akun ini. Hime minta maaf) DLDR! Wanna One area! no bash! read fav follow and review seperti biasanya, okay?
1. Chapter 1

Homesick

:Guanlin x Minhyun:

:Wanna One:

::

Dorm

Seperti biasa kala pagi menyapa, member pertama bangun adalah Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun. Namja berperawakan tinggi, berwajah tampan dan manis di saat bersamaan, dan yang terpenting sabar juga pengertian.

Minhyun segera pergi mandi setelah semua nyawanya terkumpul menjadi satu dan dia siap beraktivitas. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi si pecinta kebersihan itu sudah nampak rapi. Sedang anggotanya yang lain masih molor semua.

"Hahhh~ aku rasa semua sama saja, tidak di nuest tidak di sini." Gumam Minhyun. Dia beranjak ke dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti kala menemukan seonggok manusia terbaring menyedihkan di sofa dorm. Karena pada dasarnya dia berhati baik, Minhyun pun mendekati sosok itu.

"Hei~" Minhyun guncang tubuh bongsor yang ia yakini itu adalah maknae mereka, Guanlin.

"Eungh~ mama~" Minhyun mengerjap beberapa saat.

"Guanlin, aku bukan mamamu, aku Minhyun, hyungmu!" ujar Minhyun masih berusaha membangunkan si maknae.

"Mama~" igau Guanlin. Minhyun mengernyit heran.

"Lai Guanlin!" akhirnya mata itu perlahan mengerjap.

"Hyung? pagi~" sapanya serak. Minhyun geleng kepala.

"Bangun dan pergilah mandi!" titah Minhyun. Saat hendak pergi seseorang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Membuatnya oleng dan jatuh ke pangkuan si maknae.

"G-Guanlin! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minhyun. Dia kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Hyungg~ aku sakitt~" Guanlin menyandarkan kepalanya di leher belakang Minhyun. Dia hirup aroma menenangkan sang hyung.

"Sakit? Tapi kau tak demam sama sekali, Guanlin!" ujar Minhyun. Dia berusaha melepas pelukan Guanlin namun tak bisa kala si maknae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengingatkan dia pada pelukan si anak ayam.

"Ish hyung! maksudku sakit itu, aku _homesick_!" kesal Guanlin.

"Ohh~ kau rindu rumahmu?" Guanlin mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba hubungi keluargamu?" tanya Minhyun lembut saat sadar apa yang membuat si maknae bertindak aneh seperti ini. Minhyun masih diam dipangkuan Guanlin.

"Aku takut hyung~" ujarnya pelan.

"Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Minhyun heran. Tinggal menelpon apa susahnya? Begitulah pikir Minhyun.

" _I'm afraid if I can't hold my tears_ " Minhyun mengusap lembut tangan Guanlin yang melingkari perutnya.

"Ahh~ jadi itu yang kau takutkan?" dirasanya Guanlin mengangguk. Minhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga selalu merasakan itu, kala aku menghubungi keluargaku, bahkan saudaraku di Nuest. tapi, ya namanya rindu mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku hubungi mereka, bahkan aku juga menangis di telepon, aku katakan semuanya. Aku jujur pada apa yang aku rasakan." Guanlin mendongak.

"Mereka akan mengertimu kenapa kau menangis karena mereka menyayangimu. Hubungi saja mereka, kalau kau menangis dan takut ketahuan yang lain, datanglah padaku, hubungi mereka di hadapanku dan kau bisa menangis di hadapanku, hanya aku nanti yang melihatnya" Minhyun berbalik dan tersenyum manis. Guanlin terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Hyung gomawo~" Minhyun tertawa dan mengangguk. Dia berdiri kala rengkuhan Guanlin melonggar.

"Jja, sana bersihkan dulu dirimu lalu hubungi keluargamu, kalau kau takut ketahuan yang lain menangis, temui aku di dapur, aku akan menemanimu!" Guanlin mengangguk. Minhyun mengusap sayang kepala Guanlin dan pergi ke dapur. Meninggalkan Guanlin yang segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan melakukan apa yang Minhyun katakan.

.

.

:END:


	2. Chapter 2

Appa

:Daehwi x Minhyun:

:Wanna One:

::

Dorm

Sepi. Dorm hari itu sepi karena yang lain sudah keluar sejak pagi. Daehwi merutuk kesal. Ia tadi bangun terlambat jadinya tak bisa ikut keluar dengan yang lain. Dengan langkah kesal ia masuk ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air lalu meminumnya.

 **CKLEK**

Daehwi memutar tubuhnya kala mendengar suara pintu dorm yang dibuka. Dia segera keluar dapur dan terkejut melihat Minhyun hyungnya tengah melepas sepatu.

"Lho? Hyung kenapa kembali? Ada yang tertinggal?" Minhyun mendongak dan tersenyum manis.

"Ne, ada, kau. Kau yang tertinggal!" Daehwi merona samar. Dia mendekati Minhyun.

"Hyung pulang karena kasihan kau sendirian di dorm. Sejujurnya tadi mereka mau menunggumu bangun, tapi kau nampak lelah jadinya ya ditinggal. Tapi aku kembali, aku ingat harus menghubungi Jonghyunnie~" Daehwi mengerling jahil.

"Ahh~ jadi hyung kembali karena mau menghubungi Jonghyun hyung? bukan menemaniku? Jahatnyaaa~" Daehwi pura-pura cemberut. Minhyun merona samar.

"Apa sih, Hwi-ya?" Daehwi tertawa melihat wajah merona Minhyun. Menggemaskan.

"Hyung, aku laparrr~" rengek si maknae. Minhyun terkekeh geli.

"Sabar ya, hyung ganti baju dulu." Ujar Minhyun. Daehwi mengangguk semangat. Tak lama kemudian Minhyun keluar kamar.

"Kau mau makan apa, hm?" tanya Minhyun yang berjalan ke dapur, dia mengekori Minhyun.

"Adanya apa hyung?" tanya Daehwi.

"Coba kita lihat~" gumam Minhyun. Ia membuka kulkas dan melihat apa saja yang ada di dalam sana. Sayur, telur, sosis, dan lainnya.

"Apa saja lah hyung, aku kelaparann~" rengek Daehwi. Minhyun tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

"Tapi kau harus bantu, hyung!" Daehwi mengangguk semangat.

"Kau bersihkan sana ruang depan tv itu!" Daehwi segera mengambil sapu dan pel.

"Siap kaptenn!" Daehwi dengan semangat membersihkan ruang depan tv. Minhyun geleng kepala melihatnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Hyung sudah selesai!" lapor Daehwi. Minhyun yang tengah memanggang sosis berhenti lalu menuju ruang tengah.

"Bagus, kau lebih baik daripada Jaehwan. Jja, kemari, bawa mangkuk ramyun ini ke meja sana, hyung nanti bawakan sosis dan dagingnya." Ujar Minhyun. Daehwi mengangguk.

Selesai masakan Minhyun jadi. Daehwi dan Minhyun duduk di bawah dan siap menyantap makanannya.

"Ayo berdoa dulu!" Daehwi mengangguk. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya.

"Aamiin!" ujar keduanya.

"Selamat makan!" Minhyun mengambil mangkuk dan mengisi mangkuknya lalu memberikannya pada Daehwi.

"Gomawo hyunggg~" Minhyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut daehwi gemas.

"Kau sudah mandi kan tadi?" Daehwi mengangguk dengan mulut penuh makanan. Dia mencomot sosis tak jauh darinya. Juga kimchi.

"Pelan-pelan~" Minhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil tisu. Lalu kembali dan membersihkan bibir Daehwi.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu?" Minhyun yang baru membuang tisu itu menatap Daehwi dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sembari mengambil mangkuknya sendiri lalu memakannya.

"Aku merindukan appaku" gerakan Minhyun terhenti.

"Aku sanggaaaaat merindukannya, aku hanya tinggal dengan eomma. Eomma mengurusku dengan baik, beliau selalu mengutamanku, dan selalu bangga padaku. Tapi hyung, meskipun begitu, pernah tersirat di pikiranku, bagaimana jika ada appa bersama kami?" Minhyun meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya.

"Aku selalu iri pada teman-teman yang setiap pulang sekolah akan dijemput appa mereka dan digendong oleh appanya. Aku iri pada teman-teman saat libur mereka pergi berolahraga atau bermain bersama appanya. Aku iri kala teman-teman bercerita mengenai pekerjaan appa mereka, betapa bangganya mereka pada appanya, aku iri hyung." Daehwi menunduk sedih. Appanya meninggal kala ia masih sangat kecil.

"Aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya saja." Lirih Daehwi.

"Kau tak bangga pada eommamu?" tanya Minhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku bangga! Aku hanya hanya-" Minhyun tersenyum. Dia mendekati Daehwi dan memeluknya.

"Aku yakin appamu sangaaaat bangga padamu, aku yakin itu. Eommamu pasti selalu menceritakannya, kan? Bagaimana appamu? Apa kesukaan appamu? Apa yang tidak disukai appamu? Apa pekerjaan appamu? Aku yakin eommamu pasti pernah cerita, kan?" Daehwi mengangguk di pelukan Minhyun.

"Daehwi-ya, apa yang kau janjikan pada eommamu, hm?" tanya Minhyun.

"Membahagiakannya, membuatnya bangga padaku!" Minhyun mengangguk.

"Lakukan itu juga untuk appamu. Mungkin appamu sudah tidak ada bersamamu, tapi aku yakin kasih sayangnya padamu tetap ada disekitarmu hanya saja kau tak merasakannya." Daehwi mengangguk.

"Jja, jika kau rindu appamu-" Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah Daehwi.

"Tatap aku, temui aku, peluk aku, kau bisa menganggapku appa keduamu disini, Daehwi-ya" Daehwi menatap mata kucing Minhyun dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Hyungggg~" Daehwi memeluk Minhyun lagi. Minhyun terkekeh geli.

"Ssshhtt sudah jangan nangis lagi, hyung disini~" daehwi melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk.

"Gomawo hyung~" ujarnya sembari sesenggukan. Minhyun mengambil tisu dan membersihkan wajah Daehwi.

"Ah! Bukannya hyung mau menghubungi Jonghyun hyung?" Minhyun mengerjap lucu.

"Ah matta! Eh? Ponselku?" Minhyun berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya. Sedang Daehwi lanjut makan. Saat Minhyun sudah dapat ponselnya, ia mencari kontak Jonghyun.

"Hyung, aku baru kepikiran" Minhyun menatap Daehwi yang mengunyah kimchi.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi eomma keduaku lalu Jonghyun hyung appaku?" **BLUSH**

.

.

:END:


	3. Chapter 3

Closer

:Jinyoung x Minhyun:

:Wanna One:

::

'X' place

Jinyoung berdiri canggung disebelah Minhyun. Entahlah dia selalu merasa canggung jika berada di samping hyungnya itu. Padahal ia ingin sekali dekat dengan Minhyun. Seperti Daehwi atau Jihoon yang bisa dekat dengan Minhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon penasaran karena Jinyoung yang kaku.

"Hyung, aku- aku merasa canggung saja." Gumamnya pelan. Jihoon menatap heran.

"Canggung? Dengan?" Jinyoung menunjuk Minhyun yang tengah tertawa bersama Daniel.

"Oh, Minhyun hyung, ya coba mendekatlah, apa susahnya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ish! Hyung, aku bukan kau atau Daehwi yang suka nempel ke sana-sini, aku-" Jihoon berdecak kesal.

"Kesana, dekati Minhyun hyung!" ujar Jihoon sembari mendorong-dorong tubuh Jinyoung.

"T-Tapi h-hei! Hy-" **BRUK!**

"Kau baik, Jinyoungie?" tanya Minhyun yang ditabrak Jinyoung.

"a-ah ne, aku baik hyung, Jih-" Jinyoung mengumpati Jihoon yang sudah menghilang. Daniel pergi dari hadapan keduanya.

"Ada apa, Jinyoungie?" tanya Minhyun.

"Hyung, itu aku- tidak ada apa-apa sih sebenarnya, hehe" tawa Jinyoung canggung. Minhyun mengernyit heran.

"Kau baik, Jinyoungie?" Minhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Jinyoung, lalu lehernya.

"Tidak demam, kau kenapa? mau cerita?" tanya Minhyun lembut. Jinyoung merona samar. Dia itu paling malu kalau dibeginikan. Apalagi sama Hwang Minhyung yang jadi incaran semua peserta PD101 dulu.

"Hyung itu aku-" Jinyoung menunduk.

"AYO BERKUMPUL!" teriak manager. Minhyun merangkul Jinyoung dan membawanya ke tempat yang lain.

Dua jam berlalu karena photoshoot yang mereka lakukan. Selesai dengan urusan make up, manager mengatakan mereka akan segera pulang, jadi bisa langsung istirahat.

"satu dua tiga empat lima...sepuluh seb-? Dimana Jinyoungie?" tanya Jisung kala jumlah anaknya kurang satu.

"Aku rasa tadi dia bersama Daehwi." Jawab Woojin.

"Aku tidak!" jawab Daehwi. Jisung celingukan, mereka jadi cemas.

"Aku saja yang mencarinya" ujar Minhyun dan kembali masuk ke dalam. Setelah pamit pada manager pastinya.

Di tempat make up

"Jinyoungie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Minhyun. Jinyoung mendongak.

Wajahnya basah air mata.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Minhyun panik. Jinyoung menunduk.

"A-aku aku- aku –" Minhyun memeluk Jinyoung kala dongsaengnya itu menangis.

"Sshhtt~ kau kenapa? mau cerita padaku?" tanya Minhyun. Jinyoung memeluk Minhyun erat. Jinyoung hanya menangis tanpa ada niat berhenti, dan Minhyun memang hanya membiarkannya. Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian. Terdengar dengkuran halus Jinyoung. Minhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Daniel-ah, angkat dia!" ujar Minhyun pada sosok Daniel yang ada tak jauh darinya. Namun saat hendak diangkat, Jinyoung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minhyun, ia malah menyamankan diri.

"Aku rasa lebih baik, malam ini kau tidur dengannya hyung" ujar Daniel. Minhyun mengangguk akhirnya.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Jiyoung menggeliat pelan. Rasanya hangat menjalarinya, dia semakin meringkuk nyaman di pelukan seseorang.

"Eh?" Jinyoung mendongak dan mendapati wajah damai Minhyun yang nampak begitu polos. Jinyoung menatap pakaian Minhyun yang masih sama seperti kemarin.

"Eungh~" lenguhan halus terdengar.

"Hyung" sapa Jinyoung pelan. Minhyun mengerjap lalu tersenyum.

"Pagi Jinyoungie~" Jinyoung tersenyum kikuk.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Minhyun. Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau menangis semalam?" tanya Minhyun penasaran. Jinyoung memerah malu.

"Eobseo hyung, hanya ingin menangis saja" ujar Jinyoung. Minhyun tersenyum geli dan mengacak rambut dongsaengnya gemas.

"Kalau ada apa-apa katakan saja, ceritalah padaku, aku siap mendengarkan" ujar Minhyun. Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Ne hyung, ah, hyung!" Minhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bisakah aku lebih dekat denganmu?" Minhyun mengerjap sesaat lalu tawa halusnya terdengar.

"Kenapa tidak?" Jinyoung tersenyum senang. Lalu memeluk Minhyun lagi. Jihoon yang ada di kasur atas tertawa dalam hati. Lucu sekali salah satu dongsaengnya itu.

.

.

:END:


	4. Chapter 4

In your arm

:Woojin x Minhyun:

:Wanna One:

::

Dorm

Salahkan Jisung yang membangunkan mereka di pagi buta. Salahkan semua jadwal yang mulai menggila. Woojin masih ngantuk dan dia paling tak senang kalau tidurnya diganggu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia kan nggak mau ngecewain orang tua sama fansnya yang udah support dia sampai bisa gabung Wanna One.

"Wajahnya di kondisikan tolong, Park Woojin!" ingat Minhyun. Woojin mendengus kesal, lalu memasang wajah merajuk di hadapan Minhyun.

"Hyuuuungg~ aku masih mengantuukk~" rengeknya. Minhyun menghela nafas.

"Ti-!" "Tidak bisa!" Jisung datang dan menyeret Woojin.

"Minhyun, jangan mudah luluh dengan wajah anak anjingnya Woojin! Salah sendiri kemarin sudah dibilang jangan tidur malem-malem nggak mau nurut!" omel Jisung. Woojin merengut kesal. Minhyun menghela nafas.

"Hyung, biarkan dia tidur sebentar saja, lagipula bagiannya masih lama" ujar Minhyun. Kasihan juga melihat wajah mengantuk Woojin.

"Nah, iya hyung, benar, sebentar saja hyung, ya ya ya?" mohon Woojin. Jisung menatap sebal. Dia kalah kalau si Hwang Minhyun sudah berbicara dan memohon.

"Baiklah, berterima kasihlah pada Minhyun!" Jisung pergi dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Woojin langsung duduk disebelah Minhyun. Dia tersenyum ceria pada Minhyun.

"Gomawo hyungiee~" Minhyun hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Woojin tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Minhyun. Rasanya pas sekali kalau dipeluk. Woojin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minhyun lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Woojinie?" panggil Minhyun namun hanya dijawab gumaman.

"Sudah tidur? Cepat sekali?" gumam Minhyun heran. Dia diam saja lalu membaca buku kembali yang tadi sempat tertunda sesaat.

Lima belas menit kemudian datang Sungwoon. Dia menatap Minhyun yang masih membaca buku dengan tenang.

"Minhyun, kau tak bangunkan Woojinie? Sebentar lagi gilirannya" ujar Sungwoon. Minhyun mendongak lalu mengangguk.

"Ne hyung" jawabnya. Perlahan dia mengguncang tubuh Woojin yang menempel padanya. Pegal juga ternyata.

"Woojinie bangunlah! Sebentar lagi giliranmu, Woojinie!" namja bergingsul itu menggeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya.

"Eunghh~" dia meregangkan badannya dan duduk sembari mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Oh, hyung?" Minhyun meregangkan tangannya lalu menatap Woojin.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Woojin mengangguk.

"Lengan hyung nyaman sih, enak dipeluk, jadinya aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Memang berapa lama aku tidur?" tanya Woojin.

"Lima belas menitan lah" jawab Minhyun.

"Waahh~ sebentar juga ya? Aku malah berpikir tadi sudah sangat lama" Minhyun tertawa gemas.

"Sudah sana bersiaplah, sebentar lagi giliranmu!" ujar Minhyun mengingatkan. Woojin mengangguk.

"Hyung lain kali aku mau tidur di lenganmu lagi, nyamann~" Minhyun terkekeh dan mengangguk. Woojin beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi untuk dirias.

"Kurasa Jonghyunnie tak akan marah" gumam Minhyun.

.

.

:END:


	5. Chapter 5

Fashion

:Jihoon x Minhyun:

:Wanna One:

::

Dorm

Jihoon adalah member yang dikenal dengan fashion unik. Karena terlalu uniknya dia mendapat julukan fashion teroris karena terkadang memadukan dua warna atau style yang berbanding terbalik.

Minhyun adalah hyung yang dikenal dengan fashion terbaik di Wanna One. Apapun yang dia pakai selalu cocok dan pas. Bahkan memakai warna pink pun masih terlihat cocok, malah semakin memancarkan aura manis seorang Hwang Minhyun.

Jihoon sejujurnya iri dengan Minhyun. Style Minhyun selalu membuat namja bermarga Hwang itu nampak menawan. Dia ingin seperti itu.

"Hyung!" Jihoon tiba-tiba mendekati Minhyung yang tengah berchattingan ria dengan Jonghyun. Jihoon menyeringai jahil.

"Ah sedang chattingan ternyata, ya sudah maaf ya hyung mengganggu!" Jihoon tertawa jahil lalu hendak pergi. Namun Minhyun segera menahannya.

"Hahh~ ada apa Park Jihoon?" tanya Minhyun sabar. Jihoon tersenyum ceria.

"Hyung, aku mau pergi keluar, hyung pilihkan baju yang cocok untukku!" Minhyun meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap Jihoon.

"Aku tak salah dengar, kan?" Jihoon menggeleng. Minhyun menarik lengan Jihoon agar duduk disebelahnya.

"Tumben, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Minhyun.

"Tak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mau saranmu itu saja, kenapa?" tanya Jihoon balik. Minhyun menggeleng.

"Aniyo, biasanya kau selalu memakai stylemu sendiri. Ada sesuatu, Jihoonie?" tanya Minhyun lembut. Jihoon terdiam sebentar.

"Hyung, aku mau tanya, boleh?" Minhyun mengangguk.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Minhyun penasaran.

"Menurut hyung styleku selama ini bagaimana?" tanya Jihoon. Minhyun mengernyit heran.

"Unik. Ada apa?" tanya Minhyun. Jihoon diam.

"Ada yang bilang styleku aneh hyung, beda sekali denganmu yang selalu cocok. Aku iri padamu hyung." jujur Jihoon. Wajahnya memerah malu. Minhyun terdiam sesaat.

"Kau iri padaku? Wae?" Jihoon diam.

"Jihoonie, dengarkan aku!" Jihoon menatap mata kucing Minhyun yang nampak cantik menawan itu.

"Apapun yang ada pada dirimu tunjukkan saja. Jangan sampai kau malah iri padaku dan berakhir meniruku. Stylemu yang unik itu adalah ciri khasmu, dan fans akan selalu mengingatnya. Jangan iri padaku, mengerti?" Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Hyung, kau selalu terlihat keren dengan apa yang kau kenakan. Apapun yang kau padukan selalu cocok, bahkan tak aneh sama sekali!" ujar Jihoon.

"Jihoonie, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau tahu, kau nampak lebih menawan dan memesona dengan style unikmu itu. Kau nampak lucu, dan aku gemas padamu. Kau tahu? Kita punya style masing-masing, aku punya sendiri dan kau punya sendiri. Iri ya baiklah tak apa, tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau tetap pada pendirianmu saja. Kalau stylemu unik ya itu saja yang kau kenakan. Tak usah dengarkan apa kata orang, tunjukkan saja, 'Inilah aku! Park Jihoon!' mau stylemu unik atau tidak, jika itu adalah dirimu sendiri kau tetap akan nampak sempurna, mengerti?" Jihoon mengangguk.

"Gomawo hyungg! Berpacaran dengan Jonghyun hyung membuatmu menjadi sangat bijak ya?" goda Jihoon.

"Yak! Park Jihoon!" Jihoon tertawa melihat wajah merona Minhyun.

"Hahahaha maaf maaf, jadi hyung, ayo beri aku saran apa yang harus aku kenakan hari ini. Aku mau jadi Hwang Minhyun sehari!" Minhyun tertawa dan mengikuti apa kemauan Jihoon.

.

.

:END:


	6. Chapter 6

Hair

:Daniel x Minhyun:

:Wanna One:

::

Entah sejak kapan Daniel memulai ini. Awalnya dia iseng memainkan rambut Minhyun hyungnya, tapi tak tahunya dia ketagihan memainkan rambut sang hyung karena lembut dan halus. Agak berbeda dengan rambutnya. Ia yakin shampoo pria tak beda jauh tapi bagaimana bisa rambut seorang Hwang Minhyun begitu halus?

"Beruntunglah kamera off, Daniel!" ujar Minhyun yang duduk di lantai dengan ponsel di tangannya. Sedang kepalanya, tepatnya rambutnya dimainkan oleh Kang Daniel.

"Hehe, aku rasa aku pernah memainkan rambutmu dan kamera sedang on hyung" ujar Daniel dengan cengiran. Minhyun hanya menghela nafas. Saat di ruang rapat, untuk mendiskusikan Wanna One Go, Minhyun terkejut meskipun bisa dia tutupi dengan sempurna, saat dia berbicara tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memainkan rambut belakangnya. Meskipun tak lama, dia tetap terkejut. Dan seingatnya hanya Kang Daniel member yang ada di belakangnya. Yang kedua adalah saat pembagian roommate, saat ia selesai berbicara mengenai kebiasaan Jaehwan. Saat ia menyandarkan tubuh agak ke belakang, dan menyisir rambutnya. Tak lama kemudian ada tangan seseorang yang memainkan rambutnya. Seingatnya yang ada di belakangnya adalah koper, dan seorang namja yang duduk di atas koper adalah Kang Daniel. Tak mungkin Jihoon, karena Jihoon ada di tangga.

"Dua kali tertangkap kamera kau memainkan rambutku, Kang!" Daniel tertawa mendengar gerutuan Minhyun.

"Rambutmu halus hyung. aku yakin Jonghyun hyung pasti sering memainkan rambutmu juga" ujar Daniel. Minhyun tertawa kecil.

"Semua yang aku lakukan atau kalian lakukan pasti disangkut pautkan dengan Jonghyunnie" ujar Minhyun.

"Dia kekasihmu, kan?" tanya Daniel. Minhyun tertawa.

"Bukan, dia hanya sahabatku!" ujar Minhyun mengelak.

"Terus saja berbohong! Tatapan matanya padamu itu tak bisa berbohong, hyung!" ujar Daniel. Ukh, Daniel jadi kesal kan?

"Sudahlah Daniel jangan dibahas lagi, hei berhenti memainkan rambutku, aku mau ke dapur" Daniel menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kembali lagi ke sini!" Minhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali lagi ke tempat semula.

"Hyung kau ini namja tapi kenapa halus sekali sih semua yang ada pada dirimu?" tanya Daniel.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Minhyun bingung.

"Rambutmu, kulitmu, suaramu, tawamu, semuanya. Ah! Kecuali satu! Kau jadi menyebalkan kalau urusan bersih-bersih!" ujar Daniel. Minhyun memukul paha Daniel.

"Salah sendiri tak mau bersih-bersih!" Daniel menggerutu meski masih memainkan rambut Minhyun.

"Aku tak tahu kau segila itu pada bersih-bersih!" ujar Daniel. Minhyun yang memainkan ponselnya tertawa pelan. Dia meletakkan ponselnya dan menyamankan kepalanya di kaki Daniel. Membiarkan namja 'Appa Gom' itu memainkan helaian rambutnya.

"Aku pernah menegur Dongho" ujar Minhyun.

"Dongho hyung?" tanya Daniel sembari menunduk. Minhyun mengangguk.

"Waahh namja sangar sepertinya bisa kau taklukan juga ya?" tanya Daniel, Minhyun memukul kaki Daniel.

"Dia tak mau bersih-bersih!" kesal Minhyun. Daniel tertawa kecil. Jemarinya masih aktif memainkan rambut Minhyun.

"Dasar maniak kebersihan!" gumam Daniel. Minhyun mendengus.

"Kau tak mengantuk?" tanya Daniel. Minhyun menguap.

"Ngantuk" gumam Minhyun. Daniel melepaskan jemarinya dari helaian halus rambut Minhyun lalu membenahi duduknya.

"Naiklah, ayo tidur!" Minhyun yang sudah mengantuk hanya menurut saja. Dia berbaring di samping Daniel, dan dengan segera Daniel memeluk namja manis itu. Lengan Daniel yang jadi bantal jemarinya bermain di helaian rambut Minhyun, lalu tak lama kemudian dia jatuh tertidur juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"KANG DAN-! Eh-?!" Jisung dan Sungwoon berhenti di ruang tv kala melihat dua orang tengah tidur dengan damai dan 'mesra'nya.

"Mereka tidur? Ya Tuhan! Kita cari mereka kemana-mana mereka malah tidur?!" geram Jisung.

"Mungkin kelelahan" jawab Sungwoon.

"Kita juga kelelahan!" dengus Jisung. Dia ambil ponselnya.

"Lihat apa yang kulakukan pada kalian. Akan ku kirim foto ini pada Jonghyunnie!" Sungwoon menghela nafas melihat hyungnya.

"Lakukan sesukamu hyung~" sahut Sungwoon malas. Jisung langsung memotret Daniel dan Minhyun yang tertidur, dengan lengan Daniel yang menjadi bantal Minhyun, jemari Daniel yang bermain di helaian rambut Minhyun.

"Kekekeke~"

.

.

:END:


	7. Chapter 7

Pemalas

:Jaehwan x Minhyun:

:Wanna One:

::

Dorm

Malam telah datang, dan semua member telah bersiap di kasur masing-masing. Ada beberapa yang di kamar mandi. Entah buang air, atau hanya sekedar cuci muka. Tapi tidak dengan Jaehwan. Selesai jadwal tadi, namja bersuara melengking itu langsung ganti baju dan pergi ke kasurnya. Tanpa ada niat membersihkan wajah dari make up.

"Hyung, kau tidak ke kamar mandi?" tanya Guanlin.

"Tidak, malas!" ujar Jaehwan. Guanlin hanya acuh.

"Jaehwan hyung, make upmu tidak kau bersihkan?" tanya Woojin. Jaehwan menggeleng. Dia sudah akan berakhir ke alam mimpi jika sebuah tarikan di selimutnya tak terjadi.

"Tidurlah sekarang dan kau akan ku tendang keluar kamar!" ancam Minhyun yang mode iblisnya keluar. jihoon saja langsung naik ke kasurnya yang ada di atas.

"Ahh hyungg~ apa harus kubersihkan?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Ne" sahut Minhyun. Dia anti kalau ada member yang wajahnya masih bermake up dan malas bersih-bersih.

"Semuanya harus kubersihkan? Aku malas hyung" ujar Jaehwan. Minhyun mendelik padanya.

"Bersihkan wajahmu dulu Kim Jaehwan!" titah Minhyun. Jaehwan dengan kesal melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dia hanya mencuci muka tanpa membersihkan wajahnya dari make up. Kembali ke kamar, Minhyun sibuk membaca buku.

"Kau sudah mencuci mukamu, Jaehwannie?" Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Ne hyung sudah" jawabnya sembari membenahi selimut karena dia mau tidur.

"Aku tidur dulu yaa, jaljayoo~" ujar Jaehwan.

.

.

Pagi harinya Minhyun bangun paling awal, dan segera pergi mandi. Daripada cuci muka dan gosok gigi setelah bangun tidur, Minhyun lebih suka langsung mandi, karena segar.

"Kau sudah bangun? Selamat pagi, Minhyunnie~" sapa Seungwoo.

"Pagi, Seungwoo-ya~" balas Minhyun. Seungwoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dan Minhyun sibuk di dapur.

Tak lama kemudian satu per satu member Wanna One bangun, mereka cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Jisung dan Sungwoon membantu Minhyun menata makanan. Maknae line duduk manis sembari menonton tv. Sisanya seperti Daniel, Jaehwan, dan Seungwoo duduk bermalas-malasan.

"Daripada kalian malas, lebih baik bersihkan dorm!" titah Minhyun.

"Mwo? Shireoo~ masih bersih hyung~" ujar Jaehwan. Daniel dan Seungwoo lebih memilih menyingkirkan diri.

Minhyun mendelik kesal pada Jaehwan.

"Ulangi?" pinta Minhyun.

"Masih bersih hyung~" ulang Jaehwan. Minhyun menyentuh lantai di bawahnya, lalu menunjukkan debu pada Jaehwan.

"Kau bilang bersih?" tanya Minhyun. Jaehwan nyengir.

"Bersihkan, Daniel! Seungwoo! Kalian ikut juga!" dua orang yang sedang mengganggu di dapur langsung mengerang protes.

Lima menit setelah dimulainya Jaehwan, Seungwoo, dan Daniel bersih-bersih, keributan terjadi.

"Jaehwan-ah, bukan begitu! Harusnya kau mengelapnya seperti ini, jika kau mengelapnya seperti itu kau malah mengembalikan debunya!" ujar Seungwoo. Jaehwan mengangguk. Lalu dia mengelap lantai lagi sebelum dipel nantinya. Para maknae line ada di sofa hanya menatap tanpa ada niat membantu.

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk bersih-bersih, Jisung, Sungwoon, dan Minhyun menata makanan di ruang tv yang sudah dibersihkan. Selesai bersih-bersih, Seungwoo dan Daniel pergi ke kamar mandi, beda dengan Jaehwan.

"Kim Jaehwan!" desis Minhyun.

"Malas hyung, nanti saja!" keluh Jaehwan.

"Sekarang bersihkan badanmu!" titah Minhyun. Semua member memberi jarak.

"Jaehwan hyung bauuuu~" ujar Daehwi. Bukannya membantu si maknae satu itu membuat kekesalan Minhyun bertambah.

"Cepat bersihkan badanmu! Jika kau tak mau membersihkan badanmu tak usah makan sekalian!" ujar Minhyun sadis. Jaehwan merengut lalu pergi mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Jaehwan selesai mandi dan bergabung dengan yang lain untuk makan.

"Wow, hyung kau wangi sekali!" puji Woojin.

"Ne aku kan mandi, supaya tak ada yang mengomel lagi!" ujar Jaehwan menyindir Minhyun, namun yang disindir cuek.

"Bagus bukan kalau kau wangi dan bersih, jadi terlihat tampan." Puji Minhyun tulus. Jaehwan langsung merona mendengarnya. Daniel protes. Dan pagi itu dimulai oleh kerusuhan para maknae dan protesan Daniel karena tak dapat pujian dari Minhyun.

.

.

:END:


	8. Chapter 8

Chingu

:Seungwoo x Minhyun:

:Wanna One:

::

Cafe

"Kau yakin tak apa kita kemari?" tanya Minhyun pada namja di hadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak? Manager hyung yang bilang padaku soal cafe ini" ujar Seungwoo, namja di hadapannya.

"Baiklah baiklah" ujar Minhyun. Dia menyesap minumannya. Seungwoo menatap interior cafe yang sangat nyaman. Dia suka kalau cafe sejenis ini. Pengunjungnya tak terlalu banyak karena masih sangatlah pagi. Dan kemungkinan ramai adalah saat siang hari.

"Jarang sekali kau mengajakku keluar, biasanya kau pergi dengan Daniel" ujar Minhyun memecah suasana hening diantara mereka. Seungwoo langsung menoleh.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan lebih sering mengajakmu keluar" ujar Seungwoo. Minhyun menatap mata dan ekspresi Seungwoo.

"Kau seperti bukan Seungwoo yang biasanya ku kenal" ujar Minhyun. Tatapan Seungwoo yang biasanya penuh pancaran jenaka dan kepercayaan diri, kini nampak tenang, dan bagi Minhyun itu bukan Seungwoo sekali.

"Sekali saja aku mau menjadi sosok yang tenang" ujar Seungwoo dalam gumaman.

"Ada masalah, Seungwoo-ya? Kau mau cerita padaku?" tanya Minhyun lembut. Seungwoo menatap Minhyun.

"Tak ada apa-apa sebenarnya. Hahh~ sepertinya memang benar kau jadi incaran banyak peserta saat di PD101 karena kebaikanmu, sekarang aku baru merasakannya. Eh tidak juga sih-" Minhyun hanya geleng kepala.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Seungwoo?" tanya Minhyun heran.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi berdua dengan teman se-line dalam grupku." Ujar Seungwoo.

"Eh?" kaget Minhyun. Dia baru sadar, kalau di grupnya yang seumurannya hanya Seungwoo.

"A-ah" ujar Minhyun. Seungwoo menopang dagunya dan menatap keluar.

"Rasanya nyaman juga ya keluar dengan teman se-line dalam segrup. Pasti kau sering merasakannya saat bersama Nuest, benar?" Minhyun mengangguk.

"Hahhh~ kalau kita sudah tidak dalam satu grup lagi, jangan lupa telpon aku dan ajak aku keluar berdua!" ujar Seungwoo tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Oh! Tentu saja!" jawab Minhyun. Dia masih aneh dengan sikap Seungwoo hari ini.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Jonghyun? Minki? Dan Dongho?" tanya Seungwoo.

"Baik, mereka sangat baik. Hahh~ aku jadi rindu mereka" gumam Minhyun.

"Kau masih merasa bersalah?" tanya Seungwoo. Minhyun mengangguk pelan. Dia menunduk.

"Aku masih terbayang kejadian malam itu." Gumam Minhyun. Seungwoo mungkin memang tak tahu benar apa yang Minhyun rasakan, tapi dia tahu rasanya menjadi satu-satunya yang berhasil lolos sedangkan kau masuk tidaklah seorang diri. Rasanya tak enak dan sesak.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini bukan salahmu, GukPro yang memilih kita" ujar Seungwoo. Minhyun mendongak dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku memang tak bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Minhyunnie, tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya lolos seorang diri padahal kalian berjuang bersama" ujar Seungwoo. Minhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Tetap saja rasanya masih sesak" Seungwoo mengangguk setuju.

"Jja! Sudah melow-melownya, ahh ~ aku jadi ingin marshmellow, mau membelikanku?" Minhyun menatap kesal.

"Kau yang mau kenapa aku yang beli?" tanya Minhyun kesal.

"Karena kau membuatku ingin! Jja, Hwang Minhyun, belikan aku marshmellow, juseyo~" Minhyun tertawa gemas.

"Baiklah baiklah, ayo pergi dari sini!" Seungwoo mengangguk. Saat mereka hendak keluar tiba-tiba Seungwoo menyeletuk.

"Kalau kau butuh teman seline aku siap menemanimu kapan saja" Minhyun tertegun sesaat namun tersenyum kemudian.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya dengan senyum manis.

.

.

:END:


	9. Chapter 9

Height

:Sungwoon x Minhyun:

:Wanna One:

::

Ha Sungwoon itu paling benci dengan orang yang membahas tinggi badan. Dia benci karena tingginya sebagai seorang namja sangatlah pendek. 168 cm itu tinggi untuk model yeoja. Sungwoon paling sensitif kalau masalah tinggi badan. Dan karena hal itu pula lah yang membuatnya sedikit enggan berdiri diantara Minhyun dan Daniel.

"Hah! Kenapa harus disana?!" kesal Sungwoon saat tahu ada barang penting yang berada di atas lemari pakaian, yang tingginya tak bisa ia capai. Mau cari kursi tapi tak ia temukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" tanya Minhyun yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ah bagus! Kemarilah, aku butuh bantuan! Aku butuh benda di atas sana!" Minhyun mengangguk. Ia dengan mudah mengambilkan barang yang Sungwoon maksud.

"Kenapa tak pakai kursi hyung?" tanya Minhyun.

"Aku tak menemukan kursi" jawab Sungwoon kesal. Minhyun mengangguk paham.

"Kau kenapa sih hyung? wajahmu jutek sekali!" ujar Minhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku sebal kau tahu?!" Minhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, apa yang membuatmu kesal? Mungkin kau bisa cerita padaku, hyung." ujar Minhyun.

"Aku kesal setiap kali aku melihatmu kau tahu?! Kenapa kau harus begitu tinggi? Kenapa harus kau yang mendekati sempurna, Hwang Minhyun?!" Minhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kalau masalah tinggi jangan salahkan aku, hyung" ujar Minhyun.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" Minhyun menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu hyung- AW! Yak! Kenapa memukulku hyung?" kesal Minhyung dengan wajah merengut lucu.

"Nah kan? Kau sudah tampan, tinggi, manis pula! Pantas Jonghyun begitu menjagamu!" ujar Sungwoon.

"Hyung, kau ini bicara apa sih?" dengus Minhyun.

"Hah! Pokoknya aku mau tinggiii!" teriak Sungwoon. Minhyun reflek menjauh.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau memang niat menjadi tinggi, tapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan, nanti kau malah sakit atau terluka hyung." ujar Minhyun mengingatkan.

"Tapi aku begitu pendek. Aku paling pendek di sini!" ujar Sungwoon sedih.

"Hyung yang paling pendek tapi hyung yang paling bekerja keras itu lebih baik hyung!" ujar Minhyun.

"Tak perlu menjadi tinggi sepertiku, Guanlin, Daniel atau siapapun, hyung hanya perlu jadi diri hyung saja, kalau mau tinggi bisa pakai insole, toh pemerintah juga tak melarang penggunaan insole, kan? Pakai saja, jadi hyung terlihat tinggi. Lagipula hyung lucu kalau pendek begini~" ujar Minhyun dengan senyuman lucunya. Sungwoon kan jadi gemas.

"Kenapa kau menggemaskan sih, Minhyunniee~" Minhyun meringis kala Sungwoon mencubit pipi chubbynya.

"Sudah, hyung tak sedih lagi kan?" Sungwoon menggeleng.

"Gomawo Minhyunniee~" Minhyun mengangguk.

"Yasudah aku pergi menyusul Jihoon dulu ya hyung, annyeongg~" Minhyun segera pergi dari hadapan Sungwoon. Sedangkan Sungwoon menatap kepergiaan Minhyun dengan senyuman tipis.

"Yaahh memang benar, harus jadi diri sendiri, tak apalah pendek tapi punya banyak prestasi. Semangat Ha Sungwoon!" ujar Sungwoon menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

:END:


	10. Chapter 10

Smile

:Jisung x Minhyun:

:Wanna One:

::

Jisung tahu, sejak pertama kali Wanna One dibentuk, ada satu orang yang tampak tak begitu senang. Hwang Minhyun namanya. Namja tampan, tinggi, dan manis juga berjiwa baik itu menampilkan kesedihannya selama akhir acara. Tak ada senyum hanya air mata. Jisung tahu seberapa sedih Minhyun, namun Jisung hanya ingin Minhyun kembali tersenyum dan bangkit bersama Wanna One.

Banyak hal yang Jisung lakukan agar Minhyun mau tertawa dan tersenyum. Namun dengan begitu sempurnanya, Minhyun menggunakan topengnya. Tawa dan senyumnya adalah palsu. Jisung menyerah membujuk Minhyun menjadi Hwang Minhyun selama PD101 dimana ada Nuest bersamanya.

jisung menatap Minhyun yang duduk diam di ruang tv tengah malam dengan ponsel di tangannya. Sebuah headset terpasang menutup telinga Minhyun. Diam-diam Jisung melihat apa yang dilihat Minhyun. Dia tersenyum tipis kala Minhyun tengah melihat siaran ulang v app Nuest tentang comeback mereka dengan judul lagu 'If You'.

"Minhyunnie~" **PUK!** Namja manis itu terlonjak kaget, dia segera melepas headsetnya dan menatap si pelaku penepukan bahunya.

"Jisung hyung" panggilnya pelan.

"Boleh aku bergabung denganmu disini?" Minhyun mengangguk. Namun setelah Jisung duduk, keheningan melanda keduanya.

"Minhyun"

"Ne hyung?" Jisung menatap namja manis itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu berbohong?" Minhyun tersentak kaget.

"Ne? Kapan? Aku rasa aku tak pernah berbohong hyung" ujar Minhyun.

"Soal hatimu, Minhyun. Kau selalu berbohong. Kau- apa kau tak nyaman berada bersama kami?" tanya Jisung.

"E-eh? A-aku-" Minhyun menunduk, meremat ponselnya.

"Minhyunnie katakan saja" ujar Jisung.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa berpisah dengan mereka hyung. dari kami berempat kenapa hanya aku saja yang lolos, padahal mereka juga sama bekerja kerasnya sepertiku. Malah mereka lebih dariku. Tapi kenapa hanya aku? Aku bukannya tak ingin bersama kalian, bukan hyung, aku- aku belum terbiasa. Aku belum bisa beradaptasi dengan kalian semua setelah enam tahun bersama mereka." Perasaan bersalah menyerang Minhyun. Secara tak langsung, Minhyun menolak kehadiran Wanna One.

"M-Maafkan aku hyung, Jonghyunnie juga menegurku akan sikapku, maafkan aku. Aku- aku hanya belum terbiasa-" Jisung mengangguk.

"Sudah tak usah dilanjutkan, aku paham. Yaah~ kalau aku jadi kau mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, aku harap kau mau lebih jujur lagi, Minhyunnie, dengan semua perasaan yang kau rasakan!" Minhyun menatap Jisung yang kini tengah tersenyum.

"Kau selalu tertawa dan tersenyum, namun setiap malam saat semua terlelap kau menangis. Kau kenapa menyimpannya seorang diri? Kenapa tak kau katakan saja pada kami kalau kau belum terbiasa? Kenapa tak kau katakan kalau kau rindu Nuest?" Minhyun diam.

"Jangan malu, katakan saja, aku dan yang lain tak akan marah padamu. Kami tahu posisimu, kami tahu yang kau rasakan. Sungwoon pun juga merasakan hal yang kau rasakan, tapi mungkin berbeda. Katakan saja tak usah malu, kami keluargamu juga di sini." Minhyun mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku hyung-" Jisung menggeleng.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tak memahamimu, sudah, ini sudah sangat malam, ayo tidur, besok kita ada jadwal!" Minhyun mengangguk. Ia dan Jisung sama-sama beranjak dari tempatnya lalu pergi ke kamar masing-masing, namun-

"Minhyunnie!" Minhyun berhenti dan menatap Jisung.

"Ne?" Jisung tersenyum.

"Tersenyumlah, tersenyumlah dari hatimu lagi. Jalja!" Minhyun tertegun sesaat namun dia mengangguk kemudian.

"Ne hyung, nado jalja!" mungkin malam ini Jisung akan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak karena masalah utama yang mengganjalnya sudah selesai.

' _Aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum seperti dirimu sendiri Hwang Minhyun!'_

.

.

:END:


	11. Chapter 11

Visit

:Jonghyun x Minhyun:

:Nuest x Wanna One:

:Special Chap:

Dorm

06.00 KST

Mungkin tubuh Minhyun memang sudah terpasang alarm alami yang akan membangunkannya kala pagi datang menjelang. Semalam ia dan membernya berlatih untuk persiapan debut. Rasa lelah jelas melanda tubuhnya, namun pagi ini dia harus segera bangun, kemarin Jonghyun bilang ia akan datang berkunjung. Jadi sekarang di sinilah dia, kamar mandi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Mwo?" teriak Minhyun dari dalam karena kegiatan mandinya terganggu.

"Hyung ppali! Aku kebelet!" pekik Woojin dari luar.

"Iya sebentar lagi!" untung Minhyun mandinya cepat, tapi tetap pakai sabun dan segala jenisnya. Lima menit kemudian, namja tampan sekaligus manis itu keluar dengan wajah fresh. Woojin langsung menyerobot masuk.

"Woojinnie!" kesal Minhyun karena terdorong. Namun namanya Hwang Minhyun, marah karena hal kecil seperti ini bukanlah gayanya. Dia baru marah kalau ada kotoran tapi tak ada satu pun dari member yang mau membersihkannya, dia baru mengomel bahkan Jisung atau Sungwoon bisa saja kena omelannya.

"Pagi hyunggg~" **HUG!** Daehwi dengan wajah mengantuknya, nyawa yang belum terkumpul sempurna tiba-tiba memeluk Minhyun. Membuat namja yang mendapat julukan 'Appa' itu terkejut sesaat.

"Ah! Pagi Daehwi-ya!" Minhyun melepas pelukan Daehwi dan menangkup wajah kecilnya, lalu menepuknya.

"Bangun! Cuci muka dan gosok gigi sana!" Daehwi mengangguk dengan malas.

"Woojinnie, jangan lupa gosok gigi dan cuci muka, atau kalau tidak mandi saja sekalian!" ingat Minhyun.

"NEEE!" balas Woojin dari dalam kamar mandi. Daehwi duduk karena mengantri. Minhyun pergi ke dapur setelah meletakkan handuk basahnya di tempatnya.

 **PUK!**

"Eh?" **SREK SREK**

"Kau mau sakit hyung tidak mengeringkan rambutmu?" tanya Daniel dari belakang tubuh Minhyun sembari mengeringkan rambut hyungnya. Bau wangi dan maskulin tercium di hidung Minhyun.

"Daniel-ah, kau sudah mandi?" tanya Minhyun. Terdengar dengusan dari belakangnya.

"Sudahlah, aku baru menemui manager hyung tadi masak iya aku tak mandi?" jawab Daniel masih dengan mengeringkan rambut yang kini jadi favoritnya itu.

"Ahhh~ ukh sudah, aku bisa mengeringkannya dengan hair dryer!" ujar Minhyun. Daniel menggeleng meskipun tak terlihat.

"Diamlah! Biar aku keringkan!" Minhyun pasrah saja, dia mencuci buah dan sayur yang ia dapat dari kulkas.

"Sudah!" Daniel melepaskan handuk dan memainkan rambut belakang Minhyun seperti kebiasannya baru-baru ini. Apalagi rambut Minhyun wangi.

"Daniel aku mau masak!" ingat Minhyun. Daniel tertawa dan mengangguk. Ia akan bangunkan yang lain saja atau hanya duduk sambil nonton tv mungkin?

Seperginya Daniel, Minhyun kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. Mungkin dia memang payah dalam memasak, tapi setidaknya, di Nuest, dia dan Aron lebih baik daripada tiga yang lain. Kalau di sini kadang Sungwoon atau Jisung membantunya, tapi berhubung duo hyung itu masih melalang buana di alam mimpi, Minhyun sendirian.

"Daniel! Bersihkan ruang tengah dengan siapapun yang ada bersamamu!" teriakan Minhyun terdengar. Seungwoo dan Jinyoung yang hendak duduk langsung kabur ke kamar.

"Yak!" teriak Daniel kesal. Namun matanya menangkap sosok Guanlin dan Daehwi.

"Neee!" balas Daniel. Dia menarik Guanlin dan Daehwi lalu memberi mereka sapu dan kain pel.

"Ayo bersih-bersih!" Daniel melepas melepas kemejanya dan meninggalkan kaos putih yang menutupi tubuh atasnya. Guanlin menggerutu, tak jauh beda dengan Daehwi, duo maknae itu baru "ngeh" kenapa Seungwoo dan Jinyoung tiba-tiba kabur kembali ke kamar.

Satu per satu member Wanna One bangun, Jisung dan Sungwoon selesai mandi langsung membantu Minhyun. Daniel mandi lagi, Daehwi dan Guanlin antri mandi. Yang lain sudah duduk manis di depan tv menunggu sarapan datang.

"Aku dengar Jonghyun akan ke sini, benar?" tanya Sungwoon. Minhyun mengangguk.

"Jam sembilan katanya, tapi entahlah kalau dia mau sarapan di sini juga, makanya aku buat agak banyak" ujar Minhyun.

"Kurang garam!" ujar Jisung saat mencicipi salah satu masakan Minhyun.

"Tambahkan saja hyung" ujar Minhyun. Dia anti dengan garam, makanya dia tak tahu itu sudah pas atau belum.

"Nah sudah pas!" pekik Jisung senang. Tepat dengan pekikan Jisung, bel dorm berbunyi.

"Nee sebentar~" Jihoon beranjak dan membukakan pintu.

"Nu- OMO! Hyuuuuungggg~" Jihoon memeluk sosok yang kini berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Annyeong Jihoonie!" sapa namja itu.

"Masuk hyung!" Jihoon membawa namja itu masuk setelah mengunci pintu lagi.

"Annyeongg~" semua langsung menoleh.

"Hyuuuuungggg~" mereka langsung menghambur pada namja tampan itu. Jisung dan Sungwoon segera keluar dari dapur.

"OMO! K-kau datang juga! Astaga, Jonghyunniee!" namja tadi, Kim Jonghyun, atau JR Leader Nuest berdiri dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Annyeong Jisung hyung, Sungwoon hyung!" sapanya. Daniel mengernyit lalu mendengus pelan. Pantas Minhyun masak banyak, pikirnya. Dan yahh~ Daniel agak kesal jujur saja.

"Ah ne, aku bawakan buah-buahan juga camilan untuk kalian, igeo!" Seungwoo dan Woojin yang paling semangat mengambilnya lalu meletakkannya di meja. Yang lain ikut menyerbu, begitu pula Daniel.

' _Mau bagaimana lagi?'_ batin Daniel. Dia dekati Seungwoo dan mencomot makan yang hendak Seungwoo makan.

"Yak!" kesal Seungwoo. Daniel tertawa.

"Ekhem! Kau baru datang dan membuat kerusuhan, Kim?" Minhyun berdiri dengan mangku besar berisi soup seafood ukuran orang banyak menatap kesal sosok sang leader.

"A-ah Minhyunnie~ hehe" Minhyun mendengus dan meletakkan di meja setelah memberi tempat khusus di bawah mangkuk itu.

"Simpan dulu makanan ringan kalian, ayo makan dulu!" titah Minhyun yang langsung diangguki yang lain. Saat semua makanan telah tersaji di depan mereka. Mereka duduk melingkar. Jonghyun ikut duduk di sebelah Minhyun. Jisung memimpin doa sebelum makan. Selesai berdoa mereka menyantap makanan.

"Kau memasukkan garam?" Minhyun menggeleng.

"Awalnya hanya sedikit karena aku tak tahu takaran yang pas jika menyangkut garam, Jisung hyung yang menambahkannya" Jonghyun mengangguk. Biasanya kalau di nuest, Aron yang akan memasak dan menambahkan garam, atau member lain mencicipinya dulu baru kalau terasa kurang garam akan Minhyun tambahkan.

"Aku bawa obatmu!" penuturan Jonghyun menghentikkan yang lain.

"Obat? Minhyun hyung sakit?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Kau kenapa tak bilang kalau sakit?" tanya Seungwoo.

"Alergi. Obat alergiku ketinggalan, dan yahh~ aku minta Jonghyun membawakannya kalau kemari. Aku lupa" ujar Minhyun. Waktu hendak berangkat ke sini, dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya, tapi sebelum berangkat dia sempat meminum obatnya, hanya saja dia lupa memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"A-ah!" respon yang lain.

"Aku kira kau sakit parah" gumam Jisung.

"Hyung mendoakanku ya?" kesal Minhyun. Jisung nyengir.

Selesai makan mereka semua membereskan kembali ruang tengah. Lalu duduk di sana dengan Jonghyun di antara mereka. Minhyun dibantu Jihoon mencuci bekas makanan mereka.

"Minhyun-ah! Kemarilah! Jihoon juga!" titah Jisung, keduanya mengangguk.

"Apa Minhyunnie merepotkan?" tanya Jonghyun yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan kesal dari sang empunya.

"Aww! Sakit Minhyunnie!" ringis Jonghyun.

"Kau bicara sembarangan!" gerutu Minhyun, Jonghyun hanya tertawa.

"Aniyo, justru kami kadang merepotkan Minhyun hyung" jawab Guanlin.

"Jaehwan hyung apalagi!" ujar Woojin mengambing hitamkan Jaehwan.

"Mwo? Wae? wae? wae? wae?" Jaehwan tak terima disalahkan. Yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Iya benar kan? Jaehwan hyung yang paling susah bersihkan muka atau untuk bersih-bersih malasnya minta ampun" ujar Daehwi setuju dengan teman seagensinya itu. Jonghyun dua kali sekamar dengan Jaehwan selama PD101 dan ya Jonghyun akui Jaehwan itu malas, selama sekamar dengan Jaehwan yang paling sering Jonghyun dengar adalah omelan Minhyun karena kemalasan Jaehwan.

"Dan beruntung sekamar dengan Minhyun hyung lagi, aku yakin kalau Jaehwan sekamar denganku atau Sungwoon hyung pasti dia benar-benar tak akan mau cuci muka dan sejenisnya" ujar Daniel.

"Yak yak! Kenapa kalian jadi melaporkanku!" ujar Jaehwan sembari merengut kesal.

"Jonghyun mantan leadermu di sorry sorry dan never, jadi setidaknya dia ada hak tahu kebiasaanmu, apalagi kau kan terus menempel pada Minhyun." Ujar Seungwoo.

"Ya tapi masak iya semua kalian katakan?" Seungwoo tertawa.

"Seungwoo-ya sudah, semoga kebiasaanmu itu berubah selama sekamar dengan Minhyunnie ya Jaehwannie?" yang lain tertawa mendengarnya.

"Harus berubah, aku akan merubahnya!" ujar Minhyun.

"Ah, Minhyunnie, jadi keluar? apa kau diizinkan?" tanya Jonghyun. Minhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tanya manager hyung dulu" ujar Minhyun lalu pergi dari sana.

"Kalian mau pergi ke mana? Aku kira kau hanya berkunjung" ujar Seungwoo.

"Ada satu tempat yang harus kami datangi hari ini, itu pun kalau Minhyun boleh keluar, kalau tidak ya aku sendiri yang akan ke sana" ujar Jonghyun.

"Kalian mau kemana hyung?" tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"Boleh Jonghyun, tapi jangan malam-malam pulangnya" jawab Minhyun yang membuat Jonghyun tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Kau bawa bunganya?" tanya Minhyun.

"Ada di mobil, aku pinjam mobil manager hyung tadi" ujar Jonghyun. Minhyun mengangguk.

"Aku ganti dulu!" seperginya Minhyun. Jihoon menatap Jonghyun.

"Mau kemana hyung?" tanyanya ulang.

"Suatu tempat!" Jihoon merengut kesal. Jonghyun mengusap gemas rambut Jihoon.

"Kalian mau ke makam seseorang?" tanya Jinyoung saat baru sadar Jonghyun memakai kemeja putih. Dia tadi tak paham kenapa Jonghyun memakai kemeja putih begitu rapi. Meskipun dasinya telah dilepas. Tak lama kemudian Minhyun keluar kamar dengan pakaian yang sama dengan Jonghyun.

"Ne, kami akan ke sana" jawab Jonghyun.

"Siapa yang meninggal?" tanya Daniel yang sudah penasaran.

"Seseorang" jawab Minhyun yang membenahi dasi Jonghyun. Sudah nampak pasangan suami-istri saja.

"Sudah, kami pergi dulu, kalian titip sesuatu?" tanya Minhyun.

"Akan aku kirim text nanti apa saja pesanan kami!" ujar Jisung sedikit berteriak. Minhyun mengangguk.

"Yasudah, annyeongg~"

.

.

"Ahh~ sudah lama sekali aku tak kemari. Dia pasti kesepian" ujar Minhyun. Jonghyun mengangguk di sampingnya. Dia berjongkok dan meletakkan bunga, lalu mengusap nisan dengan nama seseorang disana.

"Hai sayang~" sapa Jonghyun. Minhyun ikut berjongkok, ah tidak, sekarang keduanya malah duduk di hadapan gundukan itu.

"Kau tak rindu kami?" tanya Jonghyun. Minhyun hanya menatap nisan itu.

"Lihat, eommamu bahkan tak mau menyentuhmu, jahat sekali" lapor Jonghyun.

"Jonghyunnie~" desis Minhyun, jemari lentik namja manis itu ikut mengusap nisan akhirnya.

"Appamu menyebalkan" rutuk Minhyun namun setetes air mata turun dari matanya.

"Ahh~ kami merindukanmu" lirih Minhyun. Jonghyun hanya diam. Dia menarik tangannya.

"Sudah berapa lama ya sejak dia pergi?" tanya Jonghyun sembari menatap menerawang ke langit biru yang nampaknya sangat cerah hari ini.

"Tiga tahun dia tak bersama kita" ujar Minhyun. Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Dia begitu manis dan lucu. Dia selalu tak mau kalau kita tinggal, harus dengan berbagi bujuk rayu dulu" ujar Jonghyun mengingat masa-masa dimana ada seorang gadis kecil yang lucu bersama mereka. Sebelum akhirnya penyakit mematikan mengambil nyawa sang gadis yang sudah mereka anggap anak itu.

Kim Nana. Gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun yang mereka temukan di taman saat mereka tengah istirahat dari latihan. Mereka bawa gadis itu ke agensi, dua bulan di agensi, pihak agensi meminta keduanya meletakkan Nana ke panti. Awalnya Minhyun menolak, namun demi kebaikan Nana juga akhirnya dia mau. Setiap semingu tiga kali mereka menemui Nana. Namun di tahun 2013, mereka mendapat kabar bahwa Nana masuk rumah sakit. Awalnya dikira hanya sakit biasa, namun saat didiagnosa lebih, Nana kecil menderita kanker darah. Minhyun menangis sejadinya. Gadis kecil kesayangannya mengidap penyakit mematikan diusianya yang belia. Dan di tahun 2014, gadis itu kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan. Yang paling membuat Minhyun dan Jonghyun menyesal adalah, mereka tak ada di sisi gadis kecil kesayangan mereka itu. Mereka ada di luar negeri kala itu. Semenjak kematian Nana, Minhyun mengurung diri membuat Jonghyun dan member Nuest lainnya frustasi. Namun dengan penuh kasih sayang Jonghyun membujuk Minhyun agar mau kembali menjadi dirinya.

"Aku merindukannya, sangat, rasa bersalah itu masih ada padaku" lirih Minhyun. Jonghyun mengangguk. Sama dengannya. Keduanya tak ada kala Nana membutuhkan mereka.

"Ya, sama denganku, aku pun begitu. Tapi, kalau kita terus berlarut dalam kesedihan, kasihan Nana yang sudah bahagia di sana" ujar Jonghyun. Minhyun tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Ya, kasihan dia" gumamnya. Dia usap lagi nisan itu, ada foto yang tersemat di sana, gadis kecil dengan pipi chubby dan mata seperti Minhyun. Entahlah anak itu nampak seperti perpaduan Minhyun dan Jonghyun, padahal bukan anak mereka.

"Ayo kembali" ajak Jonghyun. Minhyun menggeleng.

"Aku masih mau di sini lebih lama" ujar Minhyun pelan. Jonghyun menyerah dan menuruti perkataan namja yang ia cintai itu.

"Baiklah" ujarnya. Namja tampan itu kembali duduk di samping Minhyun.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di sana dengan memutar memori lama kebersamaan mereka dengan si kecil Nana.

"Ah kita sudah sangat lama, ayo kembali, tapi antar aku beli beberapa pesanan member!" Jonghyun mengangguk. Keduanya berdiri dan membersihkan celana mereka.

"Hai sayang, appa dan eomma harus pergi, lain kali kami akan mengunjungimu lagi bersama Aron samchon, Dongho samchon dan Minki samchon" ujar Jonghyun. Minhyun mengusap lalu mencium nisan itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, kami pergi dulu, annyeong~" keduanya pun pergi dari makam gadis kecil kesayangan mereka, untuk kembali ke aktivitas mereka.

.

.

:END:

* * *

 **Haiii~**

 **Ini ngarang banget sumpah bagian Kim Nana**

 **Oke oke ditunggu review read and follow juga favnya**

 **Untuk ff Hime yang lain, mohon maaf sekali, ff itu belum bisa Hime lanjut, maaf membuat menunggu~ tapi Hime bakal tetap lanjut Cuma nggak tahu kapan bisanya**


End file.
